


Giorno libero

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan e Ororo passano una bella giornata di vacanza al mare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giorno libero

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il maribingo di maridichallenge.  
> Prompt 22.

‘Ro era bellissima in quel vestito bianco e con i capelli raccolti sulla testa, una sola ciocca ribelle che le cadeva sensualmente su una spalla. Nonostante tutti gli anni passati da quando si erano conosciuti lei era sempre rimasta bellissima; ogni cambio di stile, ogni cambio di costume, ogni cambio di pettinatura non faceva che esaltare la sua bellezza.  
Stavano passeggiando sul lungomare di una cittadina italiana e quasi si stupivano di come le montagne fossero a ridosso del mare, di come da un lato della strada ci fosse una pineta e dall’altro un muretto di pietre a separarli da uno strapiombo sul mare. Per loro così abituati ai grandi spazi, che fossero le savane africane o i boschi canadesi, ritrovarsi in un posto in cui le città erano considerate lontane se distavano più di mezz’ora d’auto l’una dall’altra era strano, ma allo stesso tempo molto intimo.  
Avevano scelto di proposito un paesino isolato per passare quella giornata di vacanza e non si erano affatto pentiti della cosa: quando raggiunsero la spiaggia era quasi deserta, perciò poterono sedersi sulla sabbia vicino al bagnasciuga e rilassarsi guardando il mare, ascoltando il suono delle onde che si infrangevano sulla spiaggia e respirare l’aria salmastra.  
Logan appoggiò la mano su quella di Ororo, girandosi per guardarla e ammirare come il suo sorriso le illuminasse tutto il viso. Lo ricambiò, notando per l’ennesima volta come folle bella la pelle della compagna quando questa si voltò per controllare un rumore sconosciuto, che risultò essere semplicemente un’apecar che percorreva la stessa stradina da cui erano arrivati loro, troppo stretta per le auto normali.  
Tempesta sorrise nuovamente al canadese prima di tornare a guardare il mare, spostandosi leggermente per poter appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, completamente rilassata.  
L’uomo poteva chiaramente percepire il suo profumo mescolato a quello del mare e lo trovava un ottimo abbinamento. Lasciò la mano della compagna per poterle avvolgere un braccio attorno alle spalle, rilassandosi a sua volta.  
Si trovò a riflettere su come sarebbe stato bello poter restare così per sempre, solo loro due, il mare e la quiete. Sì, sarebbe stata proprio una vita meravigliosa.


End file.
